


At the Crossing Paths

by franciskerst



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Crossing Paths

   

The song he sings is for no one;  
The path he walks on leads nowhere;  
For the first time he feels so free;  
Why is the sky so dark above? 

 

For so long he'd waited for this;  
To make his choice, to set the deal,  
To play the game at his own will...  
why does the room look so empty? 

 

For once Luck winked at him, smiling;  
For once he got all the Aces;  
This time he holds the master cards;  
Why are his hands so much shaking? 

 

He sings the song his mother sang  
a while before she departed  
Between two men in black attire;  
Is there a way back to the past? 

 

He tries to remember the words  
But they escape his memory;  
Instead he hears a friendly voice  
Praying so softly not to leave... 

 

He shuts his eyes, he clamps his fists  
But the old tune turns to whispers:  
" There is no choice; choice has been made  
Long time ago before your birth..." 

 

The voice he hears is from someone  
Who takes his hands and calls his name  
Someone who stands firm at his side  
And speaks to him of hope, and waits... 

 

Francis Kerst


End file.
